


[Podfic] warm strangers

by silenceinmolasses



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Canon Compliant, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by ElasticElla.Author's summary:Yennefer does not like Cintra. She’s been sent here on a fool’s errand, though it is better than playing with the fools of Aedirn.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology Collection, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] warm strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [warm strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284127) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



Download mp3 and stream:

[parakaproductions](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20X/%5bThe%20Witcher%5d%20Warm%20Strangers.mp3) /4:18/ 4,6 MB


End file.
